Media devices such as a personal video recorder or digital video recorder may be used to store and reproduce digital media content. Examples of digital media content may include television programs, movies, home videos, songs, images, pictures, and so forth. The digital media content may be received from various media sources, such as a cable provider, a satellite provider, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a compact disk (CD) player, a digital video home system, a media content provider over an Internet connection, computer files, and so forth. As a result, a media device may need to store an ever-increasing volume of media content from different media sources using multiple files and file types. This may significantly increase file management operations, file structure complexity, and associated costs. Consequently, improved file management techniques may be needed to solve these and other problems.